


10 Supernatural Myths Debunked

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, No Angst, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Exactly what it says.10 supernatural myths on werewolves and vampires debunked- by your local vampire and werewolf couple.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	10 Supernatural Myths Debunked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is a feel good fic only, hopefully you guys feel better after reading this. Leave some nice thoughts if you can, and sorry to people who genuinely like Twilight, I mean no offense!

_**Myth: Garlic is lethal to vampires.** _

_Fact: Garlic isn't even that lethal. Twilight is._

"Who the _fuck_ brought garlic?" Adolin asked, wrinkling his nose. 

Kaladin waved his garlic bread, before stuffing it into his mouth. 

Adolin gave him a betrayed look. "Babe!" 

Kaladin shrugged before replying. "Well, it's not like it's gonna kill you." 

"Doesn't mean you wave it in my face!" 

"Sorry, not sorry." 

Adolin stared at him. "Traitor." 

**_7 PM that night-_ **

"Hey, so I got a DVD of Twil-" 

Kaladin sent a panicked look towards the living room of Shallan's house before slapping a hand on Shallan's mouth and grabbing the DVD with his other hand. 

Shallan squeaked but Kaladin threw it out of the window, which was thankfully open. 

He then took his hand off her mouth, hurriedly smacking his index finger on his lip. "Sh!" 

Shallan blinked. "That cost me twenty bucks!" She said, indignantly.

"If you want your neck intact, shut up!" Kaladin hissed, before glancing at the living room again, where Adolin was innocently sipping on a flask of blood. 

Shallan stared at the window. "Wait, does Adolin hate Twilight that much?" 

Kaladin rubbed his forehead. "He said and I quote 'I'm murdering anyone who even dares talk about Twilight in front of my face'." 

Shallan whistled. "He said that?"

Kaladin nodded. "Yeah. I mean, he's okay with Hotel Transylvania but just, don't put on Twilight. He broke my TV when he saw it was on." 

Shallan laughed nervously. "It's not like the author exactly knows that vampires exist, you know." 

Kaladin snorted. "Oh, he's not mad about that. He's mad about the part where vampires become mental at the scent of blood. Says it's completely rubbish. That and the sparkling part? Didn't exactly impress him." 

Shallan widened her eyes before nodding. "Got the message. Better go get Hotel Transylvania." 

* * *

_**Myth: A vampire sucking on your blood or drawing blood out of your lips is sexy.** _

_Fact: It's sexy only 50 percent of the time._

**_Case 1 (where it's actually sexy)_ **

"Feeling hungry?" Kaladin asked in concern, noting Adolin's tired eyes. 

Adolin waved a hand with a smile before turning to do his calculus homework but his eyes were reddening at an alarming rate. 

"Oh, shut up and get over here." Kaladin said dryly, pushing away his own books. 

"Seriously, I'm fine." Adolin said, but his voice sounded hoarse. 

"Either I shove down a flask of blood down your throat or you get your ass over here and start drinking." 

Adolin turned to him, and his eyes were now completely red. 

"Serious?" 

"Yep." 

Adolin scooted forward on the bed to where his boyfriend was sitting, and used one hand to support himself on Kaladin's thigh while wrapping the other around his neck. 

"Tell me to stop." He whispered before his fangs came out. 

Kaladin grunted and rested himself against the headboard of his bed, groaning when Adolin bit sharply on a particularly sensitive spot on his nape. 

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed out in pleasure as Adolin's tongue now started licking away the blood that spilled over, the sensation driving him crazy. 

He then gasped when he felt the pressure of the fangs go away, and grabbed blindly at the headboard with one hand, supporting himself before glancing at Adolin. 

"You dumbass, how hungry were you?" Kaladin asked, voice hoarse. 

"Guess I was a bit too hungry." Adolin said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck, licking his lips to wipe away the blood. 

This was the part where Kaladin found himself unable to argue against the fact that vampires possessed supernatural beauty, because for all that Adolin's lips were smeared with blood, he still looked like a model out of a fashion magazine. 

He cupped the other's cheek and leaned in closer. 

"Round two?" Adolin whispered just before their lips met, voice husky. 

"Hell yeah." 

He wasn't going to let Adolin have it this time though, Kaladin thought to himself- no way was the guy allowed to look _this_ good after eating _,_ and that was the thought that spurred him to just lightly dart his tongue around Adolin's lips, despite the taste of blood. 

In all hindsight, Kaladin thought, the surprised gasp Adolin made was worth the metallic taste lingering in his mouth. 

Adolin only let out a high whine and forced himself into the other's lap, both hands around Kaladin's neck as he pushed his lips closer to the other's. 

Kaladin found himself moaning into the kiss, running a hand through Adolin's messy, _stupidly soft_ hair and finding himself backed up against the headboard even further. 

Adolin pulled back finally when he felt Kaladin gasping and smirked. 

"Hey, that was pretty tasty." 

Kaladin let out an exhale, torn between punching that smug smirk and kissing it once more. 

He decided on the second option. 

_**Case 2 (the not sexy one):** _

"Where the _hell_ is my flask?!" Adolin asked to no one as he ransacked the lockers in panic. 

Kaladin winced, realizing there was no one else in the locker room and no other viable option. 

Plus. It was lunch time. It wasn't like Adolin's usual 'pep up drink' nonsense either. 

Adolin stopped, and Kaladin squinted. 

"Shit. Shit. Mom- Mom said Dad couldn't go harvest any last night. And Ren and I couldn't go hunting either because, homework! Shit! I don't have food!" Adolin whined, banging his head on his locker. 

Kaladin couldn't help feeling sorry for the other, boyfriend or no. The state the guy was in was just, pitiable. Downright pitiable. 

"Uh. You can just suck a little and go?" He asked weakly. 

Adolin turned back and gaped. "You serious?" 

Kaladin shrugged. "I don't think banshee blood is a very healthy option for you and that's the only other option we have." 

Adolin grimaced. "Shallan would rather push a stake into my heart than let me drink her blood. Plus, you're right. Not very healthy. You sure though?" 

"Adolin. We've been dating for three months. If I tell you it's okay to drink my blood, then drink it." 

Kaladin was wishing he hadn't been so generous however because fifteen minutes later, Adolin was unable to pull his fangs out of Kaladin's neck. 

And he was feeling weak from blood loss. 

_And_ blood was doing two things to his neck (neither of which was appealing); one, it was dripping down his neck and it was sticking to his neck at the same time. 

"Jusht a secondh," Adolin mumbled out apologetically as he tried retracting his fangs. 

It didn't work. 

"Why ish thish happening _now_?" Adolin mumbled out again, going one step back. 

The fangs were still stuck on Kaladin's neck. 

"Is this going to be like that time where we had to call Renarin and have him laugh at you for five minutes before he pulled you away?" 

"I wash a buby vampire!" Adolin protested, most of the words muffled against the now painful skin on Kaladin's neck. 

"Baby vampire, my foot. You've been drinking blood since the Great Depression." Kaladin grumbled. 

"Hey, vampire fangsh get like thish around the mate, what am I shupposhed to do?!" 

"Hold still. I think I got something that'll help." Kaladin grumbled again, pushing the right half of his body towards his locker before grabbing for his locker. 

He squinted inside it and found a Swiss Army Knife before grabbing it and jabbing it at Adolin's waist. 

It did the trick- Adolin squealed in surprise and his fangs retracted. 

Unfortunately however, he lost his balance and fell butt first on the floor. 

Kaladin was looking at his own neck in dismay. "Great. Now I have to tell Coach Zahel that I got two safety pins stuck on my neck, _again_." 

"Forget your neck, did you seriously try poking me with a Swiss Army Knife?!" 

"Well, be glad I didn't punch you." Kaladin grumbled, taking a tissue paper from his locker and wiping his neck. 

Adolin opened his mouth to protest before nodding wisely. 

* * *

_**Myth: Vampires like to unwind listening to classical music because concerts are loud.** _

_Fact: Vampires, especially the really rich ones, like to use earbuds and go to Broadway musicals._

Kaladin was regretting all his life decisions. 

Not the one where he decided wearing a brown hoodie and ripped jeans to a Broadway musical was cool. Nah. 

Had it been three days before he had gotten bitten, or hell, the very last day, he would have been amazed at the chance at getting to a Broadway musical. 

However, as it was- he was a werewolf with very sensitive hearing and therefore had to stuff the thickest earbuds he could get so he could comfortably listen to the musical.

Sorry, sleep. 

Why was he at a Broadway musical? Because his boyfriend was richer than the royal family and liked musicals. 

Particularly the funky ones. 

Adolin was currently mouthing along the words to some British musical about the wives of King Henry, and was grinning widely. 

Kaladin however, was in _misery_. 

He supposed the singer was talented, and sure they were pretty (he didn't want to look at them longer than was necessary- otherwise he was pretty sure he'd actually combust out of embarrassment)- but the volume was still loud. 

Just then, Adolin grabbed his arm and was singing the words now, and the song actually sounded nice in his deep voice. 

Though, the words _'Everybody chill, it's totes God's will'_ sounded just plain weird when he was singing. 

He still sounded nice. 

Suddenly, Adolin stopped singing and was gaping at the musical- not that Kaladin could find anything or hear anything gape-worthy. 

Then he started muttering _"No, no, no, no! He doesn't deserve to say that! What were you meant to do, Anne?!'_ and the anguish in his face was so genuine that it stopped Kaladin from outright laughing at the fact his boyfriend was overreacting to a musical. 

Even though Adolin was still grabbing his arm. 

Few seconds later found Kaladin staring as Adolin vocalized _very_ well, along with the singer; and then he started clapping to the beat above his head, his eyes shining brightly as he loudly sang the words, his body swaying to the beat. 

Kaladin couldn't take his eyes off- Adolin looked so happy, so happy he couldn't find himself complaining whenever Adolin dragged him to a musical.

Even if Shallan and Renarin made fun of him the whole time. 

* * *

_**Myth: Vampires can't smell human food or if they do, it smells disgusting.** _

_Fact: They can smell human food as it is. They just judge anyone who does eat it._

"Are you eating ramen again?" Adolin said, wrinkling his nose as Kaladin sat on the sofa, holding a bowl of ramen. 

Kaladin gave him a pointed look. "I'm the one eating it. Not you. So shut up." 

Adolin scooted closer, snuggling close. "Isn't that the fifth time you're eating this during this week though, Kal?" 

"Like I said, I'm the one eating it. It's admirable really, how you're concerned about your number one blood bank." Kaladin said dryly, slurping a bit at the end. 

Adolin placed a hand on his own chest, gasping with a wounded look on his face. "I'm concerned about my _boyfriend,_ how dare you." 

"As if." Kaladin said with a snort, before slurping down the ramen again. 

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Adolin said, blanching a little. 

"You drink blood. Do I criticize your diet? No." 

"Is my diet healthy for me? Yes." 

Kaladin scowled as Adolin smirked. 

* * *

_**Myth: It's really sexy when your werewolf boyfriend turns back into a human because he'll be naked!** _

_Fact: It's not sexy when you're trying to friend zone the dude in question. It's a downright nightmare._

_Okay, maybe it is. Still doesn't change the fact it's a nightmare._

_**3 months before they started dating:** _

"Shit!" Kaladin cursed as his phone beeped. 

Adolin peeked over his friend's shoulder. "What's up?" 

Kaladin switched off his phone, throwing off his bag and started running out of the corridor. 

"Hey, what's up?" Adolin called, running after him. 

" _Amaram_." Kaladin hissed and Adolin winced. 

Every werewolf had their vampire nemesis- and Kaladin was sadly, not an exception to the rule. 

"He's trashing the neighborhood?" 

"He's trying to hunt down Tien. You coming?" 

Adolin smirked slightly, eyes glowing red. "Hey, what are best friends for, man?" 

Two hours later, Adolin regretted his generous offer. 

Oh, they took down Amaram well and sent him running for the hills- nope, Amaram was the least of Adolin's problems. 

It was the unfortunate realization that once Kaladin turned back into a human- he would be naked. 

And that didn't bode very well with Adolin, considering he was trying to play down his definitely nonexistent feelings for the guy. No homo. Nuh uh. 

"Kal?" Adolin called out, putting down his crossbow in concern. 

The idiot was nowhere to be found, Adolin thought in annoyance, huffing as he sniffed for the other's scent. 

"Kaladin?" 

"Here!" Came a familiar voice from the lake and Adolin turned round, choking once he did so. 

Kaladin was inside the lake and was shaking his head in true canine fashion, water spraying out as he did so. 

And he was _wet._

"Dude, where, where the fuck are your clothes?" Adolin coughed out, clearing his throat. 

Kaladin blinked at him, spitting out a pipe of water before replying. "Uh, I don't bring any." 

"Why the fuck _not_?" Adolin screeched, already finding it a huge effort to not look at the guy's abs. 

"Where would I put them?" 

"How the hell do you get to your house? Run butt naked?" Adolin asked, his voice getting more and more hoarse with the minute. 

Kaladin gave him an impressive look. "Why do you care so much if I'm butt naked?" 

_Because you look like a supermodel?_ Adolin wanted to say but didn't.

Because. No homo. Nah. 

"Because I don't want you arrested for indecent exposure!" Adolin screeched instead, stamping for good measure. 

Kaladin stared. It was really distracting, the way water dripped down from his hair and down his- 

_STOP! I'm a 75 year old vampire, not a fifteen year old teenager!_

Adolin licked his lips, biting on them, realizing that he was indeed a fifteen year old teenager. 

"It's not really a problem. I just jump across the trees. Or run really fast. It's like when you forget your towel and you're showering." Kaladin said, shrugging- the movement exaggerating his stupidly well defined shoulders. 

Adolin exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. His instincts were screaming an entirely different story and he was going to lose his shit if he didn't get help. 

"Dude. Put on my pants." 

Kaladin blinked, water sticking to his lashes. "What are you going to do?" 

Adolin shrugged. "I've got boxers. If you can run butt naked across New York, I can sure as hell run with my boxers." 

The embarrassment of running in Cavin Klein boxers all the way across New York, and the pointed stares his family gave him when he came to the house was more than enough to drown his stupid _supposedly_ dead hormones. 

"Werewolves." Adolin said simply as a way of explanation, when his parents and Renarin stared at him. 

Renarin stared at him. "Dad, Adolin's not wearing his pants." He said, turning to the man, well, vampire, sitting on the sofa and busily watching a football game. 

"I know." Dalinar said simply. 

Renarin looked at Adolin. 

"What are you, five?" Adolin asked waspishly. 

Renarin shrugged. "Well, you've definitely had sex a lot of times-" 

Dalinar blanched. 

"-but you at least came back with your clothing." 

"Don't make me throw my shirt at you." Adolin said curtly, walking off to his bedroom.

Renarin and Dalinar gave each other a look. 

"Are you telling your mother or-" 

Renarin shook his head, smirking slightly. "It's funnier when she finds out for herself." 

True to Renarin's word, they could hear Evi Kholin screaming in aghast surprise a few seconds later. 

_"Adolin Kholin, where on earth are your pants?!"_

Dalinar snorted. "You're right, son. It _is_ funnier." 

* * *

_**Myth: Vampires put on sunscreen because the sun is well, dangerous.** _

_Fact: Most vampires put on sunscreen because they don't want to get a tan._

"He doesn't want to...get a tan?" Tien asked, blinking.

Renarin just nodded, intently assembling his sand castle. 

Kaladin snorted, taking off his shirt. "You should see him when it's actually hot. He likes to be shirtless most of the time. Says it sweats. Despite the obvious lack of sweat glands." 

Shallan waved a hand. "Don't, don't question what Adolin does. Just be like Renarin." 

Renarin nodded wisely while Tien squinted. 

Adolin was putting on a copious amount of sunscreen on his legs, sighing in relief and then leaning back, arms folded behind his head. 

"He's not that weird. It's just like dating a shallow celebrity." Kaladin said, rolling his eyes before exhaling. 

Renarin snickered. 

Shallan snorted. "That wasn't the song you were singing when you were searching for him last night." 

Kaladin growled and Tien perked up, and this time, Renarin laughed.

"What happened last night? I've been asking him all day but he never told me!" 

Shallan smirked. "Well, tall, dark and handsome here got a text from Adolin saying that he was in a crisis. Imagine how annoyed he got when he tracked him down and ended up in a spa." 

Tien cackled. "No _wonder_ he looked like someone ate his dinner, damn!" He said, slapping his knee. 

"Hey. I'd like to see you sniffing around New York when someone says they're having a crisis and it just turns out they didn't know whether to choose," here Kaladin threw his hands up in exasperation. "Coconut water or date palm milk!" 

Renarin fell on his back laughing while the other two still kept laughing. 

"Kal, you could have _kinda_ waited for me to finish my text _before_ you went vigilante!" Adolin called out, taking off his sunglasses. 

"You don't get to talk, ass!" Kaladin snarled, throwing a handful of sand at the erring vampire. 

"Oi! I-" 

The sand fell on his legs and Adolin gaped. 

Renarin laughed even louder this time and then got up straight to look at Kaladin. 

"You're _perfect_ for Brother, I swear." Renarin wheezed out, grinning. 

"Thank you. You want a go?" Kaladin asked, handing a handful of sand. 

"No, wait-" 

But the sand again, fell on Adolin's legs and this time, he screeched.

"How could you?" He asked, now turning to stare at Kaladin in betrayal. 

"Adolin, _you_ don't even need to get scared of getting tanned." Shallan said dryly. 

Tien nodded wisely. "Good point." 

Renarin snorted. 

"It took me three hours to search for a good sunscreen!" 

"It took me three hours to search for you." Kaladin said, shrugging before sharing a high five with Renarin. 

"This is all _Shallan's_ fault. Now it feels sticky as hell!"

Shallan only snickered. 

* * *

_**Myth: Werewolves growl when they're angry.** _

_Fact: Ever considered the fact they just like to mess with you?_

"Oh no, not Jakamav again." Adolin groaned, sensing the guy walk behind him. 

Kaladin only looked concerned, leaning against his locker. 

Jakamav walked over, thumping one fist against Adolin's locker. 

Adolin only rolled his eyes and turned to face Jakamav. "What do you want this time, man?" 

"You owe the football team an apology, Kholin-" 

Just then a sudden, animalistic growl came from behind them and Jakamav jumped, turning in the direction of the growl. 

There, only stood Kaladin, calm as water. "What's up, douchebag?" 

Jakamav had turned pale. "Y-y-you guys hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Kaladin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jakamav turned around wildly, and the growl was heard again, making him jump. 

"W-w-what the fuck-" 

The growling came yet another time, and what Jakamav failed to see apart from the obvious, was Adolin laughing silently behind one hand. 

"I think I'd leave if I were you. You didn't just hear that." Kaladin said, quietly. 

Jakamav gulped before clearing his throat and walking off. 

Adolin turned to look at Kaladin, unable to hold it in before laughing so much that he had to hold his stomach. 

"Oh, my God, I _can't!_ My sides! _My sides_!" Adolin squealed in laughter, tears rolling down his eyes as he laughed. 

Kaladin only smiled. "Well, being a werewolf kinda has its moments." 

The duo then smirked, sharing a high five. 

* * *

_**Myth: Werewolves can't wear watches or jewelry because what if it is silver?!** _

_Fact: There are metals apart from silver, you know._

"Okay. Two years down, hundred more to go, yeah?" Adolin asked, smiling. 

Kaladin shrugged, but neither the beanie nor the scarf he wore did nothing to hide his flaming red blush as he handed over a cover of something. 

Adolin pecked his cheek before handing him a fancy velvet box, receiving the cover with a curious smile. 

Kaladin opened the box, blinking when he saw a silver colored digital watch on it. 

"Relax, as if I'd give you something silver." Adolin joked, grinning. 

Kaladin involuntarily sniffed it. "Is it... _diamond_?" He asked, wheezing as if the thought of wearing something so expensive itself was exhausting. 

Which, to Kaladin, it might as well have been. 

"Yeah. Didn't cost much. Now shut up and let me see what you got for me!" Adolin said, waving a hand and thus missing the amazed smile on Kaladin's face. 

He opened the cover only to see a little box. 

"Don't tell me you got me a watch too." Adolin said, smiling as he opened it. 

Kaladin snorted, but he was still smiling. He had already put on the watch. "Just open it, pretty boy." 

Adolin opened it and blinked when he saw a wooden trophy. 

"You look like I gave you a wooden stake." Kaladin said, grinning. 

Adolin huffed, unable to help the swell of disappointment. 

Kaladin laughed gently. "Adolin, read the back." 

Adolin huffed again, before blinking. 

_Most Annoying Vampire of 2016- Best Boyfriend of the 22nd Century._

_Thanks for sticking by me this whole time, Adolin Kholin._

Adolin looked up in wonder. 

Kaladin wasn't facing him, but the smile had turned into something so soft and tender that Adolin had to breathe in and swallow a lump. 

"I didn't...I didn't think I'd ever find a good friend as you, to be honest," Kaladin said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, his breath misting out in the cold. 

"And I thought you were just a rich, spoiled asshole. But..." Kaladin's smile widened. 

"You were and still are an amazing friend, and I'm glad I got to know you. And I wish we could stay like this," he whispered, holding Adolin's hand, threading their fingers together. 

"For a really long time." He finished, clasping their hands together. 

Adolin couldn't help it- he just threw himself at the other, earning a surprised _'Whoa!'_ from Kaladin and wrapped his free arm around the other's neck, kissing him. 

Kaladin froze in surprise, for a singular heart stopping second but he soon melted into the kiss, angling himself lower so as to meet Adolin's lips properly and cupping the other's cheek. 

He soon found himself suddenly tasting salt and then pulled back in surprise, only to find that Adolin's eyes were now red rimmed. 

"You, are the mushiest idiot I've _ever_ met and I love you." Adolin choked out, half laughing and crying, his hand still clasped with Kaladin's. 

Kaladin found himself laughing as well, resting his forehead against Adolin's.

"Love you too." He said quietly, his breath misting against Adolin's lips. 

_**That night at home-** _

"So, how'd date night go?" Tien asked with a grin, as Kaladin entered the house. 

"I just came in. I need five minutes before you start assaulting me with-" 

"Oh my God, is that a silver watch?" Tien asked with a gasp, pointing at the watch. 

Kaladin rolled his eyes. "Tien, if it was, I'd probably be dead, don't you think?" 

Tien laughed sheepishly. "Right. Right. Anyways, you think I'm being nosy, Dad and Mom are listening from the kitchen." He said peevishly, jabbing a thumb behind him. 

Kaladin went beet red. 

"Tien, we had a deal, young man!" Hesina said, sounding betrayed. 

"Sorry, Mom!" Tien said, smiling angelically. 

"I told you this was pointless, Hesina. Why don't we just ask him?" Lirin asked, sounding tired. 

Kaladin threw up his hands. "I just went out with my boyfriend, I didn't get engaged, oh my _god_!" 

* * *

_**Myth: Werewolves and vampires can't team up! They're mortal enemies!** _

_Fact: It's literally the most rubbish myth out of all false myths. Come on, man._

_**Freshman year- 2 weeks after Kaladin turned into a werewolf:** _

"Seriously, I hate the look on those hunter kids. Turning their noses up on us like they're better than us." Adolin hissed, glaring at the offending would be murderesses. 

The hunter kids, happened to be a pair of sisters- Eshonai and Venli.

The whole reason Adolin was annoyed was because well, getting almost stabbed with a wooden stake was no walk in the park. 

Kaladin rolled his eyes. "It's just a practice basketball match, Kholin. Shut up and play." 

Seconds later, Kaladin was also found glaring at Eshonai, who had just thrown a basketball straight at his face and was smirking.

It would have hurt had he been a human. Still, getting hit by a ball even as a werewolf was still annoying. 

"Okay, this got real. What's your game plan?" Kaladin asked, glancing at Adolin, who was dribbling. 

Adolin raised an eyebrow. "What happened to _'It's just a practice match'_?" 

Kaladin wiped the sweat off his chin. "That was before they made it _personal_ ," he snarled. 

Adolin smiled, and it wasn't pleasant. "Glad you agree. Now-" he pointed at Venli, who was guarding the opposite hoop. 

"I'll get the ball from there. Pass it like you mean it." 

Kaladin nodded grimly, one hand outstretched to catch the ball. 

Adolin passed and nodded, before running quickly with a grace that left Kaladin staring at him for a second before shaking his head and preparing to pass. 

"Venli!" Eshonai yelled in warning but Kaladin was faster, throwing the ball with all he could. 

Thankfully, Adolin reached the hoop just in time, catching the ball with an outstretched hand and dunking it forcefully into the hoop. 

"Boys team wins 26 to 24!" Yelled Coach Zahel, smirking at Coach Azure's disgruntled face. 

Kaladin yelled with exhilaration, grinning wildly. "Yeah!" He yelled again, and Adolin ran towards him, grinning as well. 

They shared a high five, smirking at the glares looks the hunters sent them. 

"Not bad, farm boy." Adolin said, closing his fist for a fist bump. 

"Not bad yourself, Kholin." Kaladin said, returning the fist bump. 

* * *


End file.
